custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hydros
! |text = Canon-in-Training refers to information which has not appeared in canon material, but is being considered to be part of the storyline. Please do not edit or remove the information that is highlighted in the blue font color! |image = }} Pyros, more commonly known as Hydros, is a powerful Toa of Fire, Air, and Earth and a servant of the Order of Mata Nui. Recently, following a life-changing mission which brought him into conflict with Makuta Verahk in the legendary Karda Nui, he became the deputy leader of the mysterious Society of Guardians. Biography Early life Hydros was originally a Ta-Matoran crafter named Pyros on the island of Nynrah, making him one of the Nynrah Ghosts. During this time, his true name was Pyros, and he was considered one the greatest crafters within the Nynrah Ghosts. He was best friends with a fellow Nynrah Ghost, a Ga-Matoran named Sayra. The shared several adventures together, during one of which they were attacked by a Zyglak. Had it not been for the arrival of a friend of the pair, Pyros and Sayra would have been killed. At some point after this, the two were chased by a Muaka to the edge of a cliff. In an attempt to defend Sayra, Pyros shoved her out of the way. Pyros was knocked off of the cliff and fell into the sea. He drifted for days before ending up on the island of Daxia where he was found by an Order of Mata Nui member named Kamax. Little of Pyros's memory was still intact by the time Kamax found him. Order of Mata Nui He was taken back to Daxia where they convinced him to become one of their servants. A Toa named Zuvak gave Pyros a portion of his Toa power, transforming him into a Toa of Fire. Pyros would spend the next three years training under Zuvak before being asked to be part of an Order of Mata Nui experiment turn him into a type of Toa that could survive in a wide variety of environments, allowing him and others like him to be better prepared to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta, which he agreed to. Later, after finishing a training lesson with his teacher, the Order member named Zardex injected into the Toa a special formula created from Energized Protodermis, Hordika venom, and stolen Makuta viruses, combined with a special concoction to render it inert. Pyros was then exposed to the light and radiation of a special Lightstone, triggering the mutation. The project worked but had draw-backs that caused the Order to scrap the experiment. The chemicals and concoctions were so strong, that it created a dual personality in Pyros' mind from his rage and anger. Upon creation, Hydros alter ego, calling itself Shados, took immediate control of Pyros' body, and viciously attacked all Order members present. He attempted to attack Helryx and Zuvak, but was distracted by Kamax. After downing Kamax and Zardex with a gust of wind, Shados seized Zuvak and Helryx by their throats before throwing them across the room. After explaining the reasons for his creation, Shados attempted to kill the two Toa, only to be sent reeling into unconsciousness by a cyclone courtesy of Toa Skydrax. The impact apparently caused Shados to relinquish control of the body back to Pyros. When Pyros awoke to the gathered Order members, he stated he did not remember a thing. Using this to her advantage, Helryx had the others keep the events of that day a secret, even from Pyros. Later, while the newly mutated Toa rested, Helryx had Zardex create a series mental barriers withing Pyros' mind, barring Shados from regaining control. Soon after, Pyros was given the codename "Hydros". Soon after, he and Zuvak began visiting other veteran Toa across the world, allowing Hydros to learn how to control his newfound elemental abilities. After his training was complete, he began working for the Order as one of their operatives, which sent him on several missions on the Order's behalf, mainly dealing with Dark Hunters, Brotherhood of Makuta servants, and other threats. Because of this, he became renowned among the criminal society of the Matoran Universe as a bringer of justice. He also had a small number clashes with the Makuta of Archosa, Zomahk, on several other occasions. Eventually, his adventures led him to a small island inhabited by Matoran. One of these villagers, a Matoran of Lightning was named Shaza. After helping the Matoran with a mission to protect the island, Hydros and Shaza developed a very close brother-sister relationship. Hydros eventually settled down on this island, staying there when he was not actively needed by the Order. Here he and his "little sister" lived in relative peace. At some point, Hydros played a role in Shaza's becoming a Toa, though just how he was involved is unknown. Eventually, unknown to Hydros at the time, Shaza began to become suspicious of Hydros' consistent need to leave the island. This led her to following him and discovering the Order of Mata Nui's existence. Though Helryx wished to have the Toa of Lightning eliminated to prevent her from potentially revealing the Order's existence, Hydros pleaded with Helryx into allowing his sister to live. The ancient Toa of Water eventually - and reluctantly - agreed on the condition Shaza never do anything to threaten the Order's status, terms both of the other Toa gladly accepted. Mission to Metru Nui Roughly 2,500 years ago, Hydros began experiencing cryptic dreams (which he was unaware at the time were in fact visions of the lost memories of his past) before being sent to Metru Nui by the Order to capture and defeat the Dark Hunter known as "Proto-Beast". He was then placed in a Toa Canister and launched into the Silver Sea surrounding Metru Nui. After washing on the shores of Ga-Metru, Hydros left his canister and met the local Toa of the city, Lhikan, Sayra, and Gravna. After the trio revealed that Turaga Dume and the remaining members of the Toa Mangai had left in order to make discussions with a land with the south, Hydros explained his mission. Lhikan agreed to allow Hydros to help them hunt down Proto-Beast, and subsequently made him a temporary member of the Toa Mangai. After this, Sayra took Hydros on a tour round Ga-Metru before the pair were summoned to the Onu-Metru Archives by Lhikan. There Gravna revealed that an entire clan of Zyglak had been slaughtered. The group quickly realized that only Proto-Beast could behind such an assault. Later, Hydros and the others traveled to the Coliseum. There, Hydros and his allies began performing practice battles in the Coliseum's main arena. However, there matches were interrupted by the arrival of Ahkmou, who informed them that two creatures were attacking Po-Metru and Ga-Metru. The group split up; with Hydros and Sayra headed to Po-Metru, whilst Gravna and Lhikan departed for Ga-Metru. However, the group were unaware that Ahkmou was obeying orders given to him by Proto-Beast as part of a massive deception to get the group split up. After arriving in Po-Metru, Hydros managed to finally piece together the meaning of his visions, and Sayra's role in them as his best friend. Although Sayra originally refused to believe it, she eventually came to realize that Hydros was indeed Pyros. The two then shared a highly romantic moment, though it was interrupted by the arrival of Proto-Beast. A massive battle then followed, during which Hydros created a huge chasm. However, Proto-Beast managed to send Sayra spiraling into the crater Hydros had made. Hydros managed to catch Sayra, though his body was rendered numb when Proto-Beast sent a stunning electrical blast at Hydros. Losing his grip on Sayra, the Toa of Water fell to her apparent death. Driven into a state of pure rage, Hydros rose and viciously attacked Proto-Beast in vengeance for what he had done. The Dark Hunter was sent reeling, battered and defeated, leaving him helpless to defend himself against Hydros. Raising his Cordak Blaster to the mutant Protodite's head, Hydros would have killed Proto-Beast had Botar, Kevtho, and Toa Zuvak not appeared and managed to talk Hydros out of killing Proto Beast. The group then left with Proto-Beast with the intention of sentencing him to the Pit, leaving Hydros to mourn for Sayra. He later arrived in the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, where he informed Gravna and Lhikan of Sayra's death before Proto-Beast's Zyglak ally, Scar, broke free is his containment and attempted to kill the Toa. However, an earthquake courtesy of Hydros knocked the Zyglak into a hidden pool of Energized Protodermis, where he was presumed dead. Hydros spent the next few days searching for Sayra along with Lhikan, Gravna, and several other Matoran. They searched the section of the Archives beneath the Sculpture Field, though no trace of Sayra was found. Hydros would remain long enough to witness a statue of Sayra be erected in Ga-Metru in memory of the fallen Toa. Though Lhikan offered him honorary membership into the Toa Mangai, Hydros refused, and left the City of Legends in his Toa Canister. Other Assignments Because of Sayra's death, Hydros entered something of a depression as a result. Eventually, however, he was introduced to a new Order agent, a Toa of Psionics named Kazepza. Sempithizing with the Toa, Kazepza was able to help Hydros through his depression and come to terms with his loss. The two of them developed a very close friendship from that point onwards, leading to the two of them helping each other on various missions. Later, approximately one year before the Siege of Karda Nui, Hydros and his friend, Kevtho, were sent by Helryx to the isle of Nocterra in order to investigate a rumor that a rogue Brotherhood member was experimenting on the islands natives of the island. Their investigations brought up little, and Hydros and Kevtho set up camp in one of the isle's mountains until they asked to return to Daxia. Kevtho later departed, and headed into one of the local towns to pick up some supplies, leaving Hydros to set up camp. During this time, a strange Shadow Panther attacked him, and managed to severly injure Hydros before being scared off by Kevtho. Despite Hyrdros' urges to pursue the panther, Kevtho opted against it, and took Hydros into the local village in order for his wounds to be attended to. Unknown to Hydros, the Shadow Panther was in fact Makuta Verahk, who had taken a sample of Hydros' organic tissue in order to create a "clone" of him. The Pit At some point after the Toa Inika went down into the Pit, the Order of Mata Nui sent Hydros to assist them. Being launched in a Toa Canister, Hydros landed in the Pit as expected, though found himself on the outskirts of Mahri Nui due to a malfunction in his canister's navigational systems. He shortly met the Matoran, Scotho and his Hydruka, Zavak. After watching Hydros fend off the Zyglak that had been chasing the Matoran, Scotho decided to lead Hydros to Mahri Nui. During their journey, the pair were ambushed and captured by several Pit prisoners and Rahi. After being brought to an undersea cave, Hydros came face to face with the master of his attackers, who turned out to be no other than his old enemy, Proto-Beast. After a heated conversation between the two, Hydros was attacked and greatly weakened by one of the vampiric Sea Squid. Before the Proto-Beast could deliver the death blow, Scotho launched one of his Electro-Daggers into banished Dark Hunter's back, giving Hydors the time to recover and then tackle Proto-Beast. Ordering Mezahk to to take hold of Scotho, Proto-Beast left Hydros with an ultimatum: If Hydros dare kill him, Mezahk would end Scotho's life; if he didn't kill him, Proto-Beast would kill him swiftly. Hydros, unwilling to have another die at Proto-Beast's claws, surrendered and awaited his end. However, fate intervened, and a Maxilos robot took out Proto-Beast's court and forced the mutant Protodite into unconsciousness. As Hydros and Scotho prepared to leave, Scotho collapsed after he began losing air. Despite his best attempts to help Scotho recover, Hydros was unable to aid him, though his attention was diverted from Scotho when he discovered the Maxilos unit severely damaged. A revived Proto-Beast then emerged, and attempted to kill Hydros before being defeated by Toa Lesovikk and his Matoran companion Sarda. After explaining Scotho's situation, Lesovikk generously built him a breathing apparatus. After bidding farewell to Scotho and the others, Hydros was teleported back to Daxia by Botar. Preparations for Karda Nui After returning to Daxia, a confused Hydros was informed of the Toa Mahri's success in their mission to resurrect Mata Nui, and was then given a new assignment. After being informed of the Toa Nuva's latest mission in Karda Nui to battle the Brotherhood of Makuta and awaken Mata Nui, Botar explained that a Makuta known as Verahk was heading to Karda Nui to aide his fellow Makuta and that Hydros had to stop him. He then ordered Guardna to take Hydors to a quiet area for a brief rest and then equip him with his new tools and weapons. Shortly afterwards, Hydros was equipped with Artahka's special Adaptive Armor. Botar then teleported Hydros to a spit of land on the surface of the Aqua Magna and instructed Hydros to take the route Voya Nui took during it's descend, stating there was a tunnel that would lead him to Karda Nui. After bidding farewell to Botar, Hydros dived into the seas of the Pit, eventually finding the tunnel. Karda Nui Whilst walking through the tunnel, Hydros took the time to look back on some of his earlier memories. Soon, he was confronted by Proto-Beast, who explained he had been released from The Pit in order to assist Hydros in his mission in exchange for his freedom. Although reluctant, Hydros accepted his former enemy's help. After arriving in Karda Nui, Hydros and Proto-Beast, alongside his companion, Nuzaka, flew off to take on Verahk. After tracking down Verahk to a cliff edge, the pair discovered a wounded Av-Matoran named Vanak. After rescuing him from a fatal fall, Vanak informed Hydros of Verahk's goal at the Matoran village and that a fellow Av-Matoran, Raniza, had been transformed into a Shadow Matoran. The team tracked Verahk and Raniza down and after a tense conversation, the wounded Makuta of Xia and his assistant escaped. Angered and impatient, Proto-Beast attempted to kill Hydros, having already grown weary of the Toa's orders. However, Scotho, (now a Toa) arrived, and managed to wound Proto-Beast and then knock him out. After discussing the terms of Scotho's transformation into a Toa, the group yet again went after Verahk. Establishing a temporary base on an abandoned Av-Matoran camp situated on a fallen stalactite, Hydros ordered Vanak and Nuzaka to watch over the imprisoned Proto-Beast while he and Scotho split up in order to find Verahk. After a time, Hydros came across Verahk's staff and was shortly confronted by Verahk. Preparing to blast him, Hydros ordered Verahk to come with him, yet Verahk refused and Hydros was quickly captured by Vorahk, who knocked him unconscious. He was then delivered to Verahk's lair to be transformed into a Toa of Shadow. Shados' Return During Verahk's experimentation, the Shados personality took over Hydros's body and managed to force Hydros' personality into dormancy. During this time, Verahk took another sample from Hydros' body as part of his plan to complete Hydros' clone, Pyra. Later, after Hydros' spirit was reawakend through the efforts of Makuta Orriki and Vorakx, Shados finally revealed himself to his "brother," and attempted to persuade Hydros into merging his mind with him, who wished to achieve ultimate power. Hydros initially refused to accept Shados as an actual part of himself, resulting in his alter ego revealing the day of his creation through memories. Shocked by the revelation, Hydros listened as Shados again attempted to win him over. It was only when the possibility of reviving Sayra was offered that Hydros finally accepted. Just as the two were melding minds, however, a mental representation of Hydros' better nature (in the form of Toa Sayra) intervened. She explained that Shados merely wanted to use Hydros for his own goals. Shados attempted to counter with lies and half-truths of a better world as a result of their union. Hydros almost sided with his evil self, wishing to end his loneliness, before being shown by Sayra that he truly wasn't alone, manipulating the fabric of Hydros' and Shados' memories to create mental representations of Hydros' allies. Realizing the wisdom of her words, Hydros refused Shados' offer. Not willing to give up on his dreams of conquest, Shados attacked Hydros and Sayra. Upon recovering, Hydros engaged in battle with Shados, at one point angering his dark self to the point of reawakening their physical body and forcing it to attack Moliki and Scotho. The battle eventually turned in Shados' favor, though once Hydros was remembered he wasn't alone in his struggles, mustered the strength to defeat Shados. After talking with the mental representations of his friends and allies, Hydros and Sayra were once again attack by Shados, who only managed to be defeated once again by Hydros. Returning to the Mission Upon Shados' defeat, Hydros' mind was finally freed and allowed to retake command of his body. After talking with Moliki and Scotho, learning of everything that occurred while Shados was in control, Hydros was preparing a battle plan when he was suddenly teleported away from Karda Nui. He reappeared in Akatark's Fortress before the Toa of Time and a number of his associates. While there, Akatark told him how Hydros could defeat Verahk, presenting him with the Exo-Frame H10, a cybernetic suit of armor that could allow Hydros to fight the Makuta on more even terms. .]] After being taught how to use this machine, Hydros was teleported back to Karda Nui just in time to block a blast of shadow hurled at Hydos' allies by Verahk. The Toa then activated his suit's ability to drain an opponent's energy, momentarily stunning Verahk. After sending his allies away, Hydros began to battle Verahk, who managed to anger the Toa into getting close enough for the Makuta to use his teleportation power to transport both Hydros and himself out of Karda Nui. Battling Verahk They two warriors were suddenly transported several stories above a Le-Metru street in Metru Nui, where Verahk managed to temporarily stun Hydros before starting their battle anew. Eventually, Verahk teleported the warriors away again in hopes of keeping Hydros off guard. The two warriors continued their battle until they somehow ended up high above the planet of Aqua Magna, sending them plummeting to the island of Mata Nui below. A few minutes later, Hydros was helped out of the crater he and his opponent had made by Krataka and Shaza, who, along with Akatark, Orriki, Scotho, and Moliki had come to Mata Nui to aid him. Before they could leave, however, a weakened Verahk erupted from the crater in his ultimate form and seized Hydros, intent on eliminating he and his allies. During the ensuing battle, Hydros was tossed aside and blasted by the enraged Makuta, though his armor managed to protect him. Hydros then managed to distract Verahk long enough for his lies to hide before joining them himself. As the group took a moment to rest, Hydros came up with a battle plan, having the team surround Verahk and attack from all sides. The ploy seemingly worked, though as the team rejoiced, Verahk, battered but alive, got back up and attempted to take Akatark's Vahi, resulting in him, Krataka, Orriki, and Scotho being sent back in time. After this occcured, Hydros and the others demanded an answer from Akatark, though were forced to leave when the island began to shake from the Great Spirit's awakening. Shortly after returning to Akatark's fortress, Hydros and the others were told the truth about who Akatark truely was: an older version of Krataka. After learning who Scotho and Orriki were as well, Krataka transported Hydros and the others to the central chamber of the fortress, where they were introduced to beings of both the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna, as well as offered a membership into the Society of Guardians. Society of Guardians Over the course of the next few weeks, Hydros was appointed as Krataka´s second-in-command once Atukam departed in order to conduct an investigation in one of the southern lands. Though he felt honored to have been given the position, Hydros possessed a great deal of doubt in his role. Later, Hydros was told by Shaza of the existence of a female clone Pyra at the hands of Verahk. Upon learning this, Hydros was sent reeling into a fit of rage, though was eventually calmed down by the other Society members. Several weeks later, Hydros and Mersery attended a council meeting with Krataka, shortly after the Mersion had traveled to Bara Magna in order to convince the Skrall Verex and his companions to join the Society. Later, Hydros and Ignika Nui imbued Vernax and Magmus with elemental Fire and Air powers in addition to upgrading their weapons. He was later asked by Krataka to select a team of Society members to head to Bara Magna in order to investigate the mysterious Glatorian Abductions occurring there. When this was being announced to a group of assembled Society members, however, a portal opened bringing through an alternative version of Makuta Zomahk who Hydros mistook for the one from his own universe. Following this misunderstanding, Zomahk introduced the group to his companion, Toa Leksha, who was then taken on a tour of the fortress by Raniza. Shortly after this, several explosions were heard coming from other parts of the fortress. Hydros opted to investigate, whilst Krataka and Ignika Nui finished explaining the team's assignment. When he arrived in the chamber that was the source of the explosions, he discovered his female clone, Pyra, fighting Moliki and Fang Tooth. Before Hydros could act, Pyra teleported away, resulting in Hydros, Moliki and Fang Tooth returning to the main chamber. There, they discovered that Pyra had left the fortress, via a portal that had opened due to a damaged Olmak Generator. After learning from Mersery and Hukzuke that Pyra was more terrified than evil, Krataka sent Hydros, Moliki, Fang Tooth, and the alternative version of Zomahk to Zakaz, the island Pyra traveled to. Shortly before departing, Hydros discussed with Atukam Zomahk´s safety due to reasons regarding Teridax´s enhanced powers. Fortunately, Atukam reassured Hydros that Zomahk would be unnoticeable due to experiments performed on Zomahk that would prevent Teridax from sensing him unless he was looking for him specifically. With that said and done, Hydros and his allies departed. After arriving on Zakaz, Hydros ordered Zomahk and Fang Tooth to scout the ground, whilst he and Moliki searched the skies. After deciding methods of finding Pyra, the group decided to regroup in one day. Later, after setting up camp, Moliki asked Hydros on the reason why he felt uncomfortable around Pyra. Hydros refused to answer, and was awake left to keep watch. Later, Hydros fell asleep, where he experienced a horrible nightmare. After awakening, he discovered that his old friend Kazepza, had arrived to assist Hydros in his mission. After reluctantly explaining his dream to her, giving his reasons why he felt uneasy around Pyra, and revealing his fears of becoming similar to Shados, Kazepza managed to boost Hydros' confidence, telling the troubled Toa that he would never end up like Verahk or Shados. Later, Hydros and Kazepza left the camp in order to continue their search for Pyra. They eventually discovered a set of unusual tracks left behind by some stragglers. Coming to the conclusion that Verahk had sent his servants to recover Pyra, Hydros decided to leave, though was held up when Kazepza suddenly disappeared. Before he could find her, a blast of Plasma sent him reeling, and he was rendered unconscious by a kick in the face. Hydros later awoke changed to a wall in a Skakdi fortress. He and Kazepza then met to Orek, the Skakdi who had captured them. He proceeded to inform the pair that they had been kidnapped for trespassing on the territory of the region's Skakdi warlord. Orek then proceeded to introduce the Toa to the warlord Trakshee. Before she could torture the pair, Kazepza revealed they were allies of the Dark Brotherhood leader Conqueror. Kazepza then convinced the Skakdi that they had a proposition of some sort for Trakshee and her allies. Shortly afterward, Hydros, Kazepza, and Trakshee's group came across Zomahk and Moliki, who were combating Ventra and Osbek. Upon arriving, he, Kazepza, Zomahk, and Orek battled Ventra, eventually managing to overpower her. Before they could force her to surrender, however, Hydros' attention was diverted to the arrival of Zevrahk, who, at Verahk's command, had lead a group of Rahkshi to Zakaz to give aid to Ventra and Osbek. Hydros engaged Zevrahk in single combat, during which Zevrahk commented that despite the Toa's feelings toward Verahk, the Makuta himself actually respected Hydros as a fellow warrior. Zevrahk then sent Hydros flying into a boulder by a strong kick to the chest, before disengaging from the fight to recover Pyra for his master. After recovering, Hydros sent a blast of air at Zevrahk that sent him reeling before he could capture Pyra, ordering her and Moliki to escape. He then witnessed Zevrahk and three other Rahkshi pursue Moliki and Pyra from the air, though before he could stop them, a Rahkshi of Cyclone attacked him. After defeating the creature, Hydros gave chase to Zevrahk and his allies, though not before experiencing an odd sensation in his body. During the chase, Hydros engaged Zevrahk in an ariel battle, though eventually was sent flying into the ground by a blast from the mutant Rahkshi. Zevrahk was on the attack soon after, pinning Hydros down, and using his powers electrocute him whilst his other Rahkshi dealt with Pyra and Moliki. The two continued their battle, trading words all the while until Hydros took notice of Toa Kazepza, who was attempting to battle Osbek. Distracted, he was unable to defend against a suprise strike from Zevrahk. At his foe's mercy, Hydros continued to watch as Osbek tried to launch a fatal attack on Kazepza. Worried for her safty, Hydros instictively unleashed twin blasts of energy from his eyes, an ability he didn't even know he possessed, instantly incasing Osbek in a shell of ice. Noticing Zevrahk had been distraced by the comotion, Hydros took advantage and sent the mutant Rahkshi flying into a boulder with a well-placed kick. After quickly recovering from his battle, Hydros went to Moliki's aid, using his power of earth to pull the young Toa's opponent, a Rahkshi Kaita Ze, underground, trapping it. Hydros then checked on everyone's status, making sure they were uninjured before preparing to leave with Zevrahk and his allies as their prisoners. When they turned to see Zevrahk gone, however, Hydros and Kazepza were stunned by a suprise blast of electricity curtosy of the Rahkshi Kaita Ze. After aseveral minutes, however, the two managed to wake up. Once they did, they found themselves witness to Zevrahk holding Pyra hostage, trying to gain safe passage from the island so that he could return the young clone to Verahk. Forced to keep their distance, Hydros, Kazepza, Moliki, and Fang Tooth watched and listened as Zevrahk revealed to Pyra her true origins, eventually enraging her to the point of attacking Zevrahk and leaving him heavily damaged, forcing the Rahkshi to retreat. As Moliki and Kazepza praised Pyra for her act of bravery, Hydros, having since let go of his grudge against Pyra also complemented her. The happiness, however, was cut short by an attack on Kazepza by the Rahkshi Kaita Ze. Through Pyra's use of her Faxon, Kazepza was teleported out of the way, leaving Pyra open to take the hit. Reacting on instinct, Hydros and Fang Tooth simultainiously fired their eyebeams, shattering and destroying the Rahkshi fusion. While the immediate threat out of the way, Hydros returned his attention to Pyra, who was being treated by Kazepza and Moliki. After marveling at Pyra's willingness to take a blast for Kazepza, his attention was drawn to the formation of a dimensional portal, which revealed Makuta Zomahk as its creator. After allowing Kazepza and Moliki to help Pyra through, the Makuta told Hydros to follow. After a moment's hesitation, Hydros complied, and passed through the portal. They then returned to the Fortress of Ages, and two days following their return, Hydros and Kazepza decided to check up on Pyra. After encountering a napping Moliki outside the Infirmary, the pair were informed of Pyra's stable condition by Mersery and Hukzuke, and after waking Moliki, were permitted to see her. After exchanging their thanks and gratitude, Hydros asked to have a private conversation with his female clone. once everyone was absent from the room, Hydros revealed his original feelings towards Pyra, explained his reasons for them (relating to his previous confrontation with Shados), and informed her why he believed she was truly her own individual. With this told, he apologized to Pyra for his initial reaction to her existence, an apology which she accepted. Abilities and Traits After joining the Order, Pyros began to develop anger toward Helryx and the Order of Mata Nui, as they had promised to help him find out about the past he didn't remember. This led him to become rather anti-social. After the accident that created Shados, however, Pyros began to work on his anger and eventually managed to put his mysterious past behind him, allowing his mentality to become balanced. Typically quiet and a little reserved, Pyros/Hydros rarely opens up to people who he hasn't known for long; and is unlike most Toa of Fire in that he doesn't usually allow his more impulsive tendencies to take over. Somewhat shy, Hydros rarely sees himself as a hero, instead viewing himself as someone who must do his duty: to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Despite these traits, he has also been known to doubt himself under certain circumstances, believing he may not have what is takes to overcome and triumph. This lack of confidence became more evident when he revealed his doubts to his friend and companion, Toa Kazepza. Because much of his life prior to the Order was taken away from him by events beyond his control, Hydros has something of a fear of loss; he develops strong bonds with those he cares for and sometimes loses control of his emotions when they are threatened. He has several friends he has made over the years, though one of the closest (if not the closest) is Kazepza, who he often spends most his his free time with. It has been suggested that Hydros may desire something more than friendship with Kazepza, though he likely wouldn't admit it. After becoming a Toa, Pyros/Hydros gained access to the elemental power of Fire. When he was transformed by the Order, Hydros ganed control over two additional elements: Air and Earth. The strength of Hydros' additional elemental powers, however, are somewhat weaker than those of normal Toa, requiring him to use more energy in battle. A result of his mutation, Hydros is also highly adaptable, and can survive in many different environments. Due to the Order's experiments, Hydros is possessed of a wide array of other abilities. These include his tremendous strength, great speed and agility, heightened resistance to harm and temperature extremes, an enhanced sense of hearing, and the ability to breathe underwater. More recently, however Hydros has shown that he also possesses abilities even he didn't know he had. One of these is his "cryo-vision", an ability that allows him to focus beams of non-Elemental ice energy from his eyes, giving him the power to freeze objects and opponents. As with all Order/Society members, Hydros' mind is shielded from telepathy and other forms of mental probing or attack. As with most beings, Hydros does have his share of weaknesses; most notably is his weakness to high amounts of electricity, which can severly weaken and possibly kill him. He is also vulnerable to very loud noises, as they cause pain to his sensitive audio receptors. After his light was drained, Hydros' elemental powers disappeared, only to be replaced with a great control over the element of Shadow. His other powers, however, remained unaffected. After being cured of the Shadow Leech's effects, Hydros lost his power over darkness. Mask & Tools Hydros wears a Kanohi Hau, Great Mask of Shielding. Despite being physically warped during the experiment that granted Hydros his multiple powers, he still has access to the mask's abilities. He originally carried a Protosteel sword and a Cordak Blaster. Adaptive Armor After being assigned his mission in Karda Nui, Hydros was given Adaptive Armor by the Order of Mata Nui. Crafted by Artakha, the new armor, Kanohi, and tools shape-shift to suit whatever environment Hydros is operating in; though Shados displayed the ability to force the armor to take a certain shape he chose, regardless of the location he was in. It reverts to the shape of his original armor when not in use. *'Default' - When not in use, Hydros' armor reverts to the shape of his original armor. In this form his weapons include his Protosteel sword and a Cordak Blaster. *'Sky' - In his sky form, he is equipped with sword, Midak Skyblaster, and Protosteel talons. He also has two energized Protosteel wings that allow him to fly. *'Shados' - After his light was drained and his mind taken over by Shados, Hydros' new armor transformed to fit the Toa's "new state of mind". It changed its color to black and grey, re-shaped his Kanohi into its traditional shape, and equipped him with rocket boosters for flight. It also changed Hydros' weapons, granting him a Shadow Blade and a Cordak Blaster. *'Swamp' - In addition to reshaping parts of the armor, Hydros' swamp form grants him a sword, a shoulder-mounted Nynrah Ghost Blaster, and razor-sharp claws. He also has miniature jet boosters attached to his ankles for flight. Stats Alternate Versions *Hydros Trivia *Hydros is Toa Hydros' favorite creation, and primary self-MOC. *Hydros uses the allais of "Hydros" to keep his true name, Pyros, a secret from his enemies. *The selection of Hydros' Elemental powers, Fire, Air, and Earth is a reference to the 1960's band known as Earth, Wind & Fire. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Bio-Tales'' (Mentioned Only) *''Kevtho's Story'' (Mentioned Only) *''Moliki's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Shadow Fire'' *''Society of Guardians'' *''Nightmare'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Fear Mission'' *''Magical Journey'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' *''The Vakumi Chronicles'' *''Dark Realities'' See also *Gallery:Hydros *Shados Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Society of Guardians